Freztrak
Freztrak is a prime Skakdi warlord from Zakaz and a former servant of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early Life Freztrak was originally a thief on his homeland of Zakaz, and was later part of Makuta Spiriah's failed experiments 75,000 years ago, which aimed to create an army out of the Skakdi race. As a result of the Makuta's tampering, Freztrak and the other Skakdi were altered into a violent, destructive race. Freztrak himself was granted elemental control over the Green, a vision power and a chamelion ability. Some time after this, Freztrak was elected leader of a large Skakdi tribe. He then proceeded to establish his territory within the northern regions of Zakaz, situating his main camp in a dilapidated fortress built into a mountaintop. After becoming one of the island's prime warlords, Freztrak gained a particularly nasty reputation when it became known that he chose to dipose of his prisoners by feeding them to the spiked dagger plants that grew in his fortress. Later, he designated a Skakdi warrior named Serhaktem as his second-in-command. At some point in the past, Freztrak encountered a servant of the Brotherhood of Makuta, who had been sent to assist his masters in putting the Skakdi back in line. Freztrak quickly killed the operative and looted his body, claiming his unique scythe spear as his primary weapon. Freztrak later made contact with the Vortixx weapon smiths on Xia, and ordered a large shipment of weaponry to be delivered to him. However, enroute to Zakaz, the supply vessel was intercepted and looted by a pair Dark Hunters and an anonymous thief, resulting in Freztrak losing his purchased weapons. Around 700 years ago, Freztrak was captured by a rival Skakdi warlord named Nektann during an attack on his territory. However, before his execution could be carried out, the Order of Mata Nui member Mersery arrived and rescued Freztrak. Order of Mata Nui He was then taken to Daxia, where the Order convinced him to work for them as one of their operatives as a way of ensuring that at least one of the ruling factions on Zakaz would be allied with the them. Later, a pair of Dark Hunters were sent to Freztrak's camp by The Shadowed One in an effort to form an alliance between them. However, Freztrak refused, putting his forces and the Dark Hunters on edge and stirring tension between them. Recently, during the war with between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta, Freztrak came across Makuta Dredzek, who was scouting Zakaz after hearing rumors of a potential alliance between the Order and the Skakdi. Feeling he was intruding upon his territory, Freztrak attacked him. Despite Dredzek's skill in combat, Freztrak managed to sever his left arm and down him. Before he could finish the Makuta off, two of Dredzek's Rahkshi distracted Freztrak long enough for the Makuta to teleport away. Freztrak was later approached by Order members Axonn and Brutaka, who wished to form an alliance with the Skakdi. After revealing their true allegiances, the two managed to convince the warlord to lend his aid to their cause. He amassed his army, and followed the pair to one of the Southern Islands, where they discovered large contingents of Rahkshi. Upon arriving, the group discovered large contingents of Rahkshi. While Axonn and Brutaka busied themselves searching for a mysterious location on the island, Freztrak and the other warlords led their forces into battle with the Rahkshi. Though the Rahkshi retaliated fiercely, and managed to cut down a number of the opposing forces, the Skakdi eventually mustered up enough rage to fight back, and quickly smashed through the Rahkshi's ranks. Teridax's Reign Later Makuta Teridax took control of Mata Nui's body, and subsequently the entire Matoran Universe as a result. Fearing he would be targeted due to his association with the Order, Freztrak severed all ties with his former allies and retreated to his camp on Zakaz. Later, Rahkshi were sent to pacify the Skakdi. Freztrak attempted to resist Teridax's legions, though he and his forces were eventually brutalized into surrendering. He was then marshaled into an army of Skakdi and Rahkshi led by Nektann, and under Teridax's orders, traveled to the southern lands. Although he obeyed the commands, Freztrak began planning to abandon the army once Nektann's legions arrived at their destination. However, upon reaching the southern edge of the universe, Freztrak and the rest of the army was released onto the surface of the planet Bara Magna. Unable to turn back, Freztrak was left with no choice but to aid Teridax in his fight against Mata Nui and the inhabitants of Bara Magna. In the battle that followed, Freztrak was brought into conflict with the Glatorian known as Flardrek. He eventually managed to overpower the warrior, though before he could kill him, he was driven off by a Toa of Ice named Soalaz. Shortly after, the Rahkshi were destroyed, and Teridax himself was killed. Vastly outnumbered and unwilling to surrender, Freztrak and a number of other Skakdi retreated into the wilderness of the newly restored Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Whilst reflecting on his life in a clearing within the Black Spike Mountains several days following the Battle of Bara Magna, Freztrak witnessed a large group of Skrall warriors get attacked by a mysterious being shrouded in shadows, who killed or wounded a large number of the Rock warriors. After the entity disappeared, Freztrak departed in search of someone who could manage the threat. His journey took him through a snow-capped mountain, where he attacked Soalaz, believing him to be an enemy. However, the pair eventually resolved their differences, and Freztrak then explained he had seen and who he needed to find. Heading south, the pair arrived on the outskirts of a small village of Agori and Matoran, where they confronted Mersery, Flardrek, and Falmed, prompting Freztrak to reveal his tale. After deducing the Shadow of Ages were involved and agreeing to help track them down, Freztrak departed to get some sleep. Midway through the night, however, Freztrak met up with Mersery, and the two discussed their allegiance to the Order and the necessity to keep their true loyalties secret from the Agori. Afterwards, Freztrak left to try and get some more rest. Abilities and Traits A hard-bitten and highly aggressive warrior, Freztrak is known by many as a force to reckoned with. He is a very skilled strategist, which has brought him to victory countless times in the past. He is also a master of all forms of conventional combat, though his tactics in both hand-to-hand and melee rely heavily on strength and sheer bludgeoning power. Occasionally, more often than not, Freztrak is known to fight dirty if the situation demands it. Vicious and uncompromising, Freztrak has been noted for his ruthlessness on the battlefield, being willing to make any sacrifice necessary if it brings him closer to victory. However, Freztrak uses this tough and grizzled exterior as a mask to disguise his other feelings. Beneath the surface, Freztrak actively struggles with his commitments to the Order, unsure of whether he should repay them for saving his life with his loyalty or simply ignore them. Though he is by no means moralistic, he is privately somewhat more honorable than others of his kind. Whilst he is not as treacherous as his many others of Skakdi, he still upholds his people's long traditions of violence and brutality. As a warlord, Freztrak is a confident and aggressive leader, and is skilled at using intimidation to secure the loyalty of others. The brilliance of some of his tactics has earned him a begrudging respect from some of his fellow warlords, though his leadership skills has never fully developed due to his race's short-temperedness and violent streak. Due to Spiriah's experiments, Freztrak possesses limited power over the element of the Green, allowing him to manipulate plants. However, it must be used in conjunction with that of another Skakdi to work. He also possesses an agony vision, which causes his victims to experience unbearable levels of pain. In addition to this, he possesses a chameleon power which allows him to blend in with his surroundings. As with all Order operatives, Freztrak's mind is shielded from telepathy and other forms of mind reading. He also appears to be larger than the average Skakdi, as he has gradually rebuilt himself due to injuries sustained in battle. His armor is extremely thick and durable, making Freztrak a difficult opponent to kill or injure. Tools Freztrak wields a Jungle Scythe Spear as his main weapon, a weapon which he claimed as a trophy from a Brotherhood servant he killed. Due to modifications made by the Order of Mata Nui, Freztrak is able to channel his Elemental powers through the spear without the aid of another Skakdi. Stats Trivia *Freztak's name and quote were originally suggested by user Toa Hydros. *His design was partially inspired by that of Ids5621's Skarrox. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Dark Realities'' *''Broken Worlds'' *''Divided We Fall'' *''Shattering'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''Eternal Darkness'' Category:Skakdi Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Warlords